Panique chez les flics
by TheMissAppleFly
Summary: Murdoch est en charge d'une enquête qui touche le monde de la police dans la ville de Toronto. Il doit faire face à un tueur en série aux méthodes spéciales . Mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de ces amis qui vont l'aider dans cette enquête.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, c'est ma toute première fanfiction, à vrai dire c'est la première « chose » que j'écris vraiment alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ! __ Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques à me faires surtout faites en moi part !_

_La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Murdoch est en charge d'une enquête qui touche le monde de la police dans la ville de Toronto. Il doit faire face à un tueur en série aux méthodes « spéciales ». Mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de ces amis._

**Chapitre 1 :**

Encore un. Un de plus. Cela fait maintenant la troisième victime du criminel le plus recherché de la police de Toronto. Celui que les journaux nomment théâtralement « l'arracheur de cœur ». Encore un nom navrant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le Détective William Murdoch, du poste de police n°4, en charge de l'affaire.

Murdoch se rendit sur les lieux ou le cadavre du dernier policier a été trouvé. Pour la troisième fois déjà, il ressentait cette angoisse s'emparer de son corps à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant le cadavre. Et si le prochain était lui ? Le meurtrier tuait des policiers, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Cette affaire le maltraitait psychologiquement et nerveusement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le tueur, il n'avait que très peu d'indices, voire même aucun, la pression des hautes instances de la police pour que cette « ordure » soit arrêté ne l'aidait vraiment pas. A cela s'ajoute le peu d'heures de sommeil, la fatigue qui s'accumule, et les repas trop fréquemment oubliés… William était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Reprenant quelque peu contenance, il s'avance vers le Dr Grace qui examinait le corps.

- Dr Grace dit-il, quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Détective. Toujours le même mode opératoire répondit-elle. La victime a été attachée, on le remarque par les rougeurs sur les poignets et les chevilles. De plus, comme sur les autres victimes son cœur a été arraché à l'aide d'un couteau et on retrouve la plume blanche dans la bouche ainsi que la balance dessiné sur son torse.

William ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il regarda à peine le cadavre car il savait déjà trop bien ce qu'il en retournait. Il se détourna pour regarder aux alentours, laissant se perdre son regard sur un point invisible, sous le regard de l'agent George Crabtree qui venait faire son rapport au Détective.

- Monsieur, la victime s'appelle Andrew Peters, c'était un agent du poste de police n°3. Il était de patrouille quand il s'est fait kidnappé i jours. Nous avons prévenus sa famille. Higgins et moi avons interrogez les témoins et les voisins, mais ils n'ont rien pu nous dire qui puisse nous aider.

- Merci George, murmura si bas Murdoch que Crabtree eu du mal à l'entendre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur demanda Crabtree inquiet ? Il avait bien remarqué depuis le début de cette enquête que le détective était un peu ailleurs. Il avait vu les cernes sous ces yeux et sa perte de poids depuis maintenant trois semaines que le meurtrier frappait sur Toronto.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas George soupira Murdoch, renforçant l'inquiétude de Crabtree.

Voyant Murdoch prendre un fiacre pour rentrer au commissariat, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour son collègue, pour son ami, pour que son état ne s'aggrave pas, il fallait qu'il aille mieux. Il prit alors sa décision…

Lorsque William arriva dans son bureau, il effaça tout ce qui était déjà écrit sur son tableau et se mit à réécrire ce qu'il savait déjà. La première victime, James Doyle, travaillait en tant qu'agent au poste de police n°1. Il a été enlevé alors qu'il se rendait le soir dans un pub. La deuxième victime s'appelait Henry Mayers, enlevé alors qu'il était en train de rentré chez lui après une journée de travail au poste de police n°2. Et enfin Andrew Peters, du poste de police n°3, enlevé alors qu'il patrouillait. Tous ont été retrouvés sans cœur, avec une plume dans la bouche et une balance dessiné sur le torse.

L'inspecteur Thomas Brackenreid regardait de son bureau le Détective travailler sur cette sordide affaire. Il y sortie pour se rendre dans celui de Murdoch.

Une piste Murdoch ?

Murdoch n'entendit pas son supérieur lui parlé. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, il éleva la voix et l'appela de nouveau.

- Murdoch !

William sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son supérieur.

- Monsieur ? demanda t-il a Brackenreid.

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez une piste répondit-il visiblement soucieux.

- Et bien je ne sais toujours pas qui le meurtrier peut-être, mais je crois avoir quelque chose. La première victime était du poste n°1, la deuxième du poste n°2 et la troisième du poste n°3. Je pense que…

Brackenreid ne laissa pas à Murdoch le temps de finir sa phrase car il ajouta « la quatrième victime sera une du poste de police n°4. »

George tapa à la porte du bureau du Détective coupant ainsi la conversation entre les des deux hommes.

Monsieur, un message pour vous dit-il à William.

William se saisit du papier et le lit à voix haute : « vous êtes le prochain. »

Dîtes moi si cela vous plaît dans ce cas je continuerais !


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Elise1898, Skyla 71, Amandine, JuliaJoyBell et Barbarama pour leur reviews, sa me touche beaucoup énormément et me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant ! J'espère alors que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Pour ce qui est des questions que l'on a pu me poser, je préfère vous laisser découvrir les réponses par vous-même au fil des chapitres :p_

_Je ne sais pas encore de combien de chapitres cette histoire sera faîte, mais si je vois que celle-ci s'éternise je ferais des chapitres plus long. _

_Encore merci et bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

_George tapa à la porte du bureau du Détective coupant ainsi la conversation entre les des deux hommes._

_- Monsieur, un message pour vous dit-il à William._

_William se saisit du papier et le lit à voix haute : « vous êtes le prochain. »_

Son sang se glaça. Il savait que ce message venait du meurtrier qu'il recherchait depuis presque un mois maintenant, il savait que si jamais le tueur le trouvait avant qu'il ne le trouve, un sort identique à celui des trois autres policiers lui serait réservé. Il avala péniblement sa salive et se tourna lentement vers Crabtree.

_-_Qui vous a donné ce message ?

-On ne me l'a pas donné Monsieur, il se trouvait sur votre bicyclette répondit Crabtree, encore sous le choc du contenu du message.

-Bon sang Crabtree vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Une personne de louche aux alentours ? Rien ? S'énerva Brackenreid.

-Non Monsieur murmura Crabtree

Murdoch, ne voulant pas entendre les deux hommes se disputer, prit sa veste et son chapeau et quitta le commissariat.

-Ou va-t-il ? demande Brackenreid à Crabtree.

-Je l'ignore Monsieur, mais je m'inquiète pour l'inspecteur, alors j'ai envoyé un message au Dr Ogden, lui demandant de venir au plus vite.

-Mmmhh grommela Brackenreid. Le meurtrier sévit depuis trois semaines, regardez quelles sont les affaires bouclés à cette période, et regardez s'il y en a qui concerne Murdoch dit-il a George en se rendant dans son bureau.

Murdoch était perdu dans ces pensés, il marchait dans la ville sans vraiment savoir où il allait. C'est quelques heures après être partie du commissariat qu'il se retrouva chez lui, s'en même s'en être rendu compte. Il avait trouvé un autre logement, il ne résidait plus chez Mrs Kitchen depuis déjà 6 mois désormais. Il enleva sa veste et son chapeau dans l'entrée puis alla dans sa chambre, ou il ôta ces chaussures et ces vêtements, pour finalement rester en pantalon. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond, pensif. William était tellement loin du monde réel qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un tapait à sa porte.

Après avoir reçu le message de l'agent Crabtree, ou celui-ci expliquait son inquiétude concernant l'inspecteur Murdoch, Julia ne perdit pas une seconde pour se rendre à Toronto au plus vite et voir William. Elle avait entendu parlée de cette affaire, à vrai dire comment n'aurait-elle put, tout le monde en parlait. C'est donc anxieuse qu'elle arriva d'un pas pressé au poste n°4 pour voir William. William, cet homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, mais pour son bonheur elle l'avait « abandonné », pour qu'il puisse avoir ce dont il rêvait, ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui offrir… Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'incompréhension et la tristesse qu'il avait dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle était fiancée à Darcy…

Crabtree la vit arriver et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Dr Ogden, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, même si j'aurais souhaité que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances…

-Agent Crabtree, le plaisir est partagé répondit Julia avec un faible sourire. Le détective n'est pas dans son bureau ?

-Non madame, il est partit sans rien dire tout à l'heure, après qu'il est reçu un message du tueur…

-Un message ? Que disait-il ?

-Eh bien…le tueur à choisit sa prochaine victime et …il s'avère que…

-Oh non William ! s'écria Julia après avoir comprit ou voulait en venir Crabtree.

Elle se précipita hors du commissariat pour rendre visite à William à son domicile, ou elle espérait qu'il se trouvait en se moment même. Après avoir roulé pendant une dizaine de minutes dans un fiacre, celui-ci s'arrêta devant la résidence de Murdoch. Elle se hâta de descendre du fiacre, ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier et se précipita à la porte d'entrée, qu'elle tambourina avec force en appelant William. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse et sentant son inquiétude monté de seconde en seconde, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte puisque celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Elle l'appela doucement, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après avoir timidement toquer. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal au cœur. Malgré son trouble de voir l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse torse nue, ce qui attira avant tout son attention était sa maigreur. Les côtes du détective étaient extrêmement visibles, même si sa musculature en limitait l'effet. Elle s'approcha du lit en murmurant un faible William, effleurant son bras de sa main, causant un sursaut au détective qui se releva en un instant de son lit.

-Julia ?!


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews !_

_J'ai conscience que les chapitres ne sont pas très long mais je tiens à faire remarquer que je post assez rapidement mes chapitres, alors sa compense ! :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Elle s'approcha du lit en murmurant un faible William, effleurant son bras de sa main, causant un sursaut au détective qui se releva en un instant de son lit._

_-Julia ?!_

Julia, surprise de la réaction de William se recula d'un pas. Ainsi, elle le voyait debout, torse nu, et sentie les larmes monter lui monter aux yeux tellement cela lui faisait du mal de le voir dans cet état là.

-William, que vous arrive t-il ? demanda Julia la voix tremblante et brisée par l'émotion.

-Je…euh… Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et chercha plutôt de quoi se couvrir.

Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt, il regarda longuement Julia dans les yeux, puis s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur son lit. Julia s'installa à côté de lui et ils se regardèrent en silence.

-William, dit-elle tout bas, c'est en tant qu'amie mais aussi que médecin que je vous demande de vous alimenter, vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os ! Vous paraissez exténué il faut que vous essayez de trouver un peu de sommeil ! Comment voulez vous résoudre cette enquête si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous ? Je suis passez au commissariat, George m'a dit pour le message, il faut que vous fassiez attention à vous ! Je vous en supplie William, je suis certaine que l'inspecteur Brackenreid fera tout pour vous protéger contre ce fou en liberté mais il ne peut pas vous protéger contre vous-même William !...William ?

C'est la que Julia vit les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du Détective. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu si vulnérable, si fragile, et sur une impulsion incontrôlée et se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ces bras.

-Julia…sanglota William tout contre Julia, Je n'y arrive pas, je ne veux pas y arriver, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre…contre tout sa, contre des criminels, contre moi-même, mes sentiments…

Julia se recula un peu pour regarder William avec un tendre regard, néanmoins interloqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-William, que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne devrais pas… depuis le début de cette enquête j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je…je sais que je vais mourir, je me suis vu, aux mains de ce criminel, j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait à ces victimes, j'ai vu ce qu'il allait me faire ! En comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisant, vous…vous êtes partie ! Vous m'avez abandonné ! Alors que je vous aimais ! Alors que je vous aime encore !

Julia mit un certain temps pour assimiler tout ce que venait de dire William. Elle était certes étonné par la réaction de William quand à l'enquête, mais c'était plus ce qu'il avait dit à la fin de sa tirade qui la laissa sans voix. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait fait du mal à cet homme, cela n'avait jamais été son but, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse atteindre de telles extrémités.

-William, je suis navrée, je ne voulais que votre bonheur ! Je suis partit car je ne pouvais vous offrir la vie dont vous rêviez, je voulais que vous trouviez quelqu'un qui puisse vous rendre heureux, murmura Julia.

-Julia…il n'y a jamais eu que vous, et il y aura toujours que vous répondit William en la regardant avec des yeux encore humide.

Julia se sentit fondre littéralement sous ce regard. Tout l'amour pour cet homme qu'elle cherchait à refouler venait de refaire surface en l'espace d'un instant, simplement à cause ou plutôt grâce à ce regard. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et déposa tendrement ces lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aurait du épouser.

William sentit sa tête bourdonnée sous les tendres assauts des lèvres de Julia contre les siennes. Il la repoussa néanmoins très doucement, à contrecœur.

-Je ne peux pas, vous….vous êtes une femme marié et…

Julia ne laissa pas à William le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus impatiente cette fois.

-Mais pas avec la bonne personne je le crains.

Julia passa une main dans la nuque du Détective, laissant ces doigts se perdre dans ces cheveux. Voyant que William était encore hésitant, elle décida qu'elle prendrait les devants. Elle le poussa lentement pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son corps, ou William entreprit de mettre ces mains sur les hanches de Julia.

William se sentait revivre, il avait la femme qu'il désirait depuis toujours dans ces bras, femme qu'on lui avait volée, car c'est ainsi qu'il le ressentait.

Julia enleva doucement le t-shirt de William, car même si elle essayait de contrôler son corps pour ne pas brusquer le détective, son envie se faisait de plus en plus grandissante, et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il en était de même pour son amant.

William entreprit alors d'enlever la robe de Julia, avec l'aide celle-ci, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva nue sur William, alors que celui-ci était toujours en pantalon. William la retourna délicatement, lui permettant ainsi de se retrouver sur elle.

-Vous souvenez de ce que je vous avais demandé le soir ou nous étions dans une situation presque similaire William ? Soupira Julia au creux de son oreille ? Je vous avais demandé un préservatif… Et bien sachez que je ne vous le redemanderais pas aujourd'hui dit-elle dans un sourire.

William sourit à cette remarque et se fit un devoir d'embrasser de nouveau Julia tout en laissant ces mains se balader sur son corps. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il était en train de commettre, mais plus rien ne lui importait en cet instant, seul Julia était dans ces pensés et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'aimer en cet instant avec des baisers, des caresses, des mots…

Julia se mit à enlever les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient le corps du détective, et elle soupira de bien être lorsqu'elle sentit William l'aimer avec son corps, pour la première fois.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et en particulier JuliaJoyBell sa me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à écrire la suite !_

…_.._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous :)_

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Julia se mit à enlever les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient le corps du détective, et elle soupira de bien être lorsqu'elle sentit William l'aimer avec son corps, pour la première fois._

Après le départ de Murdoch du poste de police, George se mit à l'œuvre avec Higgins de ressortir toutes les affaires bouclées i semaines.

Après avoir fait le tri des affaires qui concernait Murdoch, il restait quand même beaucoup d'affaire à étudier. George se saisit d'un des dossiers et commença à le lire. Pensant avoir peut-être trouvé un bon suspect, George fit part de sa découverte à l'inspecteur Brackenreid.

-Monsieur dit-il en frappant à la porte du bureau de son supérieur, je crois avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute Crabtree.

-Eh bien voilà, un jeune homme, Luc Pattinson, a été accusé d'avoir violé et tuer une femme pour un motif inconnu. Son père Jeffrey Pattinson, n'a cessé de clamer l'innocence de son fils durant tout le procès, mais cela n'a pas permit à celui-ci d'échapper à la potence. Après que le verdict est était rendu, Mr Pattinson aurait déclaré « Que dieu m'en soit témoin, vous le payerez, tous ! ». C'est l'inspecteur Murdoch qui était en charge de l'affaire Monsieur.

-Bon sang Crabtree, faite des recherches sur cet homme, je veux savoir où il est, à quoi il ressemble, où il habite et ce qu'il a mangé au petit déjeuné, c'est clair !?

-Bien Monsieur répondit Crabtree, sortant du bureau de Brackenreid pour tout de suite commencer ces recherches.

Brackenreid se saisit de sa canne et son chapeau et s'en alla du commissariat pour essayer de retrouver Murdoch, qu'il pensait être chez lui.

William était allongé dans son lit, épuisé après ce qui venait de se passer. Julia était allée dans sa cuisine pour lui rapporter quelque chose à manger. Elle retourna dans la chambre de William avec un plateau dans les mains, qu'elle lui posa sur les jambes.

-Merci dit doucement William en l'embrassant.

-Je vous en pris détective répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda manger tout doucement, en silence. Cet instant de bien être et de tranquillité fut stoppé par des coups sur la porte. William et Julia se regardèrent, se demandant qui cela pourrait bien être. Julia, qui était toujours dévêtu, n'avait pas l'intention d'allé ouvrir, et le temps que William se lève et se rhabille était certainement trop long car la personne en question entra dans son domicile et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de William.

-Murdoch ?!

-Inspecteur ! S'exclama Murdoch en se cachant vite sous sa couverture avec Julia.

-Dr Ogden salua Brackenreid, bien que gêné par la situation.

-Inspecteur Brackenreid bégaya Julia.

-Murdoch habillez vous, faut qu'on parle.

-Tout de suite Monsieur.

Brackenreid sortit de la chambre de son collègue, certes gêné mais avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

Murdoch et Julia se rhabillèrent le plus rapidement possible, puis William sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver l'inspecteur qui l'attendait dans l'entrée.

-Eh bien Murdoch, je vois qu'on prend du bon temps ! dit Brackenreid ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner Murdoch.

-Euh …à vrai dire Monsieur, enfin…

-C'est bon Murdoch, oubliez. Crabtree a peut-être trouvé un nom : Jeffrey Pattinson, sa vous dit quelque chose ?

-On a arrêté son fils je crois, il avait violé et tué une femme.

-C'est exact, et lors du procès, il a dit qu'il se vengerait.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi des policiers, murmura Murdoch.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous en particulier, Murdoch, c'est vous qui avez arrêté son fils.

-Vous pensez que Mr Pattinson est en train de faire une vendetta personnelle ?

-J'en est bien peur Murdoch bougonna Brackenreid.

Julia qui avait entendu toute la conversation, sortit de la chambre de William et malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentit en croisant le regard des deux hommes, s'adressa à Brackenreid.

-Inspecteur, vous devez faire quelque chose ! Vous devez faire en sorte que William soit sous protection pour que rien ne lui arrive ! demanda t-elle vivement, sa voit tremblant de peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire pour sa sécurité Docteur. Brackenreid se tourna vers Murdoch. Un homme restera devant chez vous, et en attendant, je ne veux pas que vous sortiez d'ici.

-Mais Monsieur…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Murdoch ! Vous ferez ce que je vous dis ! Peut-être que vous ne tenez pas ou plus à votre vie, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! Au revoir.

Et Brackenreid leur tourna le dos et se mit en route pour retourner au poste de police n°4, laissant Julia et William perplexe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci encore pour les reviews !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 5 :**

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Murdoch ! Vous ferez ce que je vous dis ! Peut-être que vous ne tenez pas ou plus à votre vie, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! Au revoir._

_Et Brackenreid leur tourna le dos et se mit en route pour retourner au poste de police n°4, laissant Julia et William perplexe._

-William je…je dois partir, mais je vous supplie de prendre soin de vous, et surtout d'être prudent. Je veux que vous m'en fassiez la promesse…

-Je vous le promets Julia, vous avez ma parole.

-Vous m'en voyez rassurée William, soupira de soulagement Julia. Je reste à Toronto et je viendrais vous voir le plus souvent possible, cela vous convient-il ?

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de venir, vous devriez être auprès de votre époux et…

-William, si vous ne pouvez pas sortir de chez vous, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous amène à manger ! Et je serais ravi d'accomplir cette tâche ainsi que combler tout vos besoins.

Julia savait que c'était une piètre excuse pour le revoir et s'assurer qu'il aille bien, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour justifier ces visites.

William leva un sourcil à cette dernière remarque, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait l'interpréter, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

-En ce cas Julia, vous m'en voyez très reconnaissant dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien William répondit-elle avec un sourire. Prenez du repos, et mangez surtout ! reprit-elle, cette fois si plus sérieuse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au revoir Julia.

Murdoch s'approcha doucement de Julia, chercha son approbation dans son regard et se penchant pour embrasser délicatement ces lèvres.

-Au revoir William murmura Julia contre les lèvres de son amant.

Pendant ce temps au poste de police n°4, Crabtree avait de nouvelles informations pour l'inspecteur Brackenreid.

-Monsieur, après avoir fait des recherches sur Jeffrey Pattinson, nous avons trouvez une adresse, Higgins s'y est rendu mais il semblerait que l'oiseau se soit envolé de son nid comme on dit, et ce depuis un certain temps déjà. Nous avons aussi trouvez une photographie de l'homme en question, que nous avons fait passer dans tout les postes de polices ainsi que gares et ports. Nous avons de plus rencontrez un de ces amis, Mr Jimmy Briant, qui nous a apprit que Mr Pattinson est passionné par l'égyptologie.

-Bon sang Crabtree, en quoi cela peut-il nous servir que ce fichu démon s'intéresse à des momies mortes et enroulées depuis 2000 ans !? S'énerva Brackenreid.

-Monsieur, on dit que les momies sont embaumées, et non enroulées…

-Crabtree si j'étais vous je la fermerais tout de suite…

-Oui Monsieur…Là ou je veux en venir c'est que pour mon roman j'ai du faire quelques recherches concernant l'Egypte, et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'une personne qui venait à décédé devait passer devant un juge, la déesse Maât, qui prenait le cœur du défunt pour le mettre sur une balance, et si jamais le cœur de l'individu était plus lourd que la plume qui servait de contrepoids, alors le défunt ne pourrait jamais passé devant Osiris, dieu des morts, qui lui seul lui aurait permit de trouver le repos éternel. Si le cœur du défunt était plus lourd que la plume, cela voulait dire qu'il avait mal agît durant sa vie physique.

-Voilà pourquoi les victimes ont été retrouvées sans cœur, avec une plume dans la bouche et la balance dessinée sur le torse dit Brackenreid, soucieux.

-En effet Monsieur, je crois que cela ne fait que confirmer notre hypothèse selon laquelle Mr Pattinson est notre meurtrier.

-Il leurs prend le cœur, et comme d'après lui ils ont « mal agît » comme ils ont envoyé son fils à la potence, le cœur est alors plus lourd que la plume se qui prouve en quelque sorte l'innocence de son fils.

-Je crois qu'il y a de ça Monsieur…

-Bon travail Crabtree. Envoyé Higgins protéger Murdoch à son domicile, reposez vous car après se sera votre tour.

-Bien Monsieur.

Julia profita de son séjour à Toronto pour rendre visite à son père. Celui-ci lui apprit que Darcy cherchait à la joindre depuis un moment déjà, et qu'il s'inquiétait de son départ soudain. Julia soupire d'exaspération…elle ne pouvait allé nulle part sans avoir à justifier tout ces faits et gestes. Le rôle de femme soumise et obéissante que voulait lui faire endosser ne lui convenait décidément pas… Elle se saisit du téléphone, et demanda à être mise en correspondance avec son époux.

Après le départ de Julia, William retourna dans sa chambre pour finir la nourriture que lui avait préparée le Dr Ogden. Il fit un brin de toilette, puis alla se coucher pour essayer de dormir un peu. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond et agité très rapidement, l'empêchant ainsi d'entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de son lit. Il fut réveiller en sursaut par une main sur son visage, il essaya de se débattre, de crier, mais il sentit l'odeur du chloroforme et il comprit que c'était trop tard. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il put voir le regard remplit de haine de son agresseur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Il fut réveiller en sursaut par une main sur son visage, il essaya de se débattre, de crier, mais il sentit l'odeur du chloroforme et il comprit que c'était trop tard. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il put voir le regard remplit de haine de son agresseur._

-Dr Garland.

-Darcy, c'est Julia.

-Julia! s'écria Darcy. Mais enfin où étais-tu? Je me suis inquiété !

-Darcy, sa ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! J'ai le droit de sortir quand je le souhaite sans forcement avoir de cesse de me justifier auprès de toi ! S'énerva Julia.

-Mais je te demande juste de me prévenir quand tu t'en va, que je sache au moins ou tu es !

-Très bien, alors si tu veux savoir, je suis à Toronto.

-Mais que diable es-tu allé faire à Toronto ? Bougonna Darcy, sentant la jalousie monter en lui.

-Je suis allé voir mes amis répondit simplement Julia.

-Tes amis ou l'inspecteur Murdoch ?

-William fait partit de mes amis je te rappelle, et si tu vois un quelconque inconvénient concernant cela, alors je suis désolé mais ca ne va pas être possible ! s'exclama Julia, outrée par les propos de Darcy.

-L'inspecteur n'est pas ton amis, Julia, il est plus que sa. J'ai essayé de devenir ce qu'il représentait pour toi mais il semblerait que j'ai échoué…Julia, je pense que le mieux que l'on puisse faire serait de divorcer.

Julia était abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'aurait pas pu croire que Darcy soit si fataliste et si…clairvoyant. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à son époux.

-J'engage un avocat, tâche de rentrer au plus tôt à Buffalo pour que l'on règle les détails du divorce s'il te plaît.

-Mais Darcy je…

-Au revoir Julia.

Et Darcy mit fin à la conversation.

Higgins était en chemin pour arriver devant le domicile de Murdoch, où il vit une calèche partir à toute allure. Trouvant cela suspect, il rentra rapidement chez Murdoch pour voir si celui-ci était toujours présent. Et ce qu'il redoutait avait bien eu lieu : Murdoch n'était définitivement pas chez lui, il avait été enlevé.

Il se saisit du téléphone que Murdoch avait fait installer chez lui pour être plus facilement joignable du fait de son travail, et demanda à être mis en relation avec l'inspecteur Brackenreid.

-Inspecteur Brackenreid.

-Monsieur, l'inspecteur Murdoch n'est pas chez lui ! En arrivant devant son domicile j'ai vu un fiacre s'en aller rapidement, j'ai trouvé sa suspect alors je suis rentré et il n'y avait personne.

-Bon sang…. Vous restez sur place j'arrive avec Crabtree.

Et Brackenreid raccrocha, sentant une boule se former dans son estomac. Bien que Murdoch était agaçant parfois, il était un très bon policier et méritait d'être heureux. Mais avant d'être un collègue, il était surtout un ami. C'est lui qui lui avait ramené son fils et lui avait sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois. Alors le savoir en danger le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait croire.

Il sortit de son bureau et appela Crabtree pour qu'il vienne avec lui dans un fiacre pour se rendre chez Murdoch.

Murdoch ouvra doucement les yeux, une douleur à la tête, certainement dû au chloroforme se dit-il. Il était attaché à une chaise, les pieds et poings liés. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une pièce sombre, lugubre, aux murs couverts de pourriture. Sur une petite étagère adossée contre un mur, il vit quatre bocaux. Un était vide, mais il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans les trois autres…les cœurs des précédentes victimes du tueur. C'est là où il réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on lui avait ôté le haut de ces vêtements. Une vague de terreur s'empara de son corps, le faisant tressaillir. Il allait mourir….Il le sentait. Il se mit à prier en silence, implorant Dieu de lui venir en aide. Mais c'est la où il se rappela que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait commit de graves péchés. Il avait volé la femme d'un autre, mentit à son époux à qui il avait promit que rien ne se passerait entre Julia et lui, et il avait déshonorée la femme qui lui était chère…Julia…Il se consola en disant que cela avait était dans un premier temps du fait de Julia, et que la faute n'était pas que la sienne….Faible consolation dans un moment pareil se dit-il...Il entendit un bruit de porte claquer et vit l'homme qui lui voulait de mal entrer dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Murdoch, dit Mr Pattinson.

-Je vous connais…votre fils, je…

-Oui, mon fils, vous l'avez tué !

-Je l'ai arrêté pour les crimes qu'il avait commit, je ne l'ai pas tué dit calmement Murdoch.

-Vous l'avez accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commit !

-Toutes les preuves incriminaient votre fils, je n'ai fait que mon travaille en l'arrêtant.

-Très bien, s'énerva Mr Pattinson, Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse le mien.

-Que voulez vous dire…

Murdoch sentie le poing de son ravisseur heurter son ventre, puis quelques secondes après son visage…

Lorsque Brackenreid et Crabtree arrivèrent chez Murdoch, ils se mirent à chercher des potentiels indices pouvant les mener au ravisseur et ainsi à Murdoch.

-Qu'est-ce que ferais le détective murmura Crabtree…

Brackenreid le regarda et répondit « le ravisseur doit certainement amener ces victimes au même endroit. On peut aussi supposer qu'il possède son propre fiacre… il doit donc avoir un cheval, donc un endroit pour le garder. On sait que chez lui il n'y a pas d'endroit prévu pour cela alors…

-Alors on peut supposer qu'il doit se rendre dans un endroit abandonné de la ville déduit Crabtree, là où personne ne pourrait le déranger.

-Sa semblerait logique…murmura Brackenreid.

-Monsieur, dit Higgins, vous sentez cette odeur ?

-Quelle odeur ?

-Je l'ignore on dirait …

-Du chloroforme s'exclama Crabtree !

-On se réveille en moyenne 15 minutes après l'absorption un jour m'avait dit Murdoch déclara Brackenreid. Crabtree, vous venez avec moi on retourne au commissariat, Higgins, restez ici si jamais le ravisseur décidait de revenir. Dîtes aussi aux hommes par téléphone de préparer les cheveux et les fiacres, ainsi que des cartes de la ville. On y va Crabtree.

Après la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Murdoch, tout le poste de police était en effervescence. L'officier Jackson avait appelé tout les autres postes de polices, qui eux aussi c'était préparés à intervenir pour arrêter l'ennemi numéro 1 de la police, mais aussi et surtout sauver Murdoch.

Julia marchait sans but dans la ville, encore choquée par ce que Darcy lui avait dit. Ces pas la menèrent au poste de police n°4…cela ne l'étonna même plus. Elle remarqua cependant une forte agitation qu'elle ne comprit pas. Julia entra dans le bâtiment, et chercha l'inspecteur Brackenreid. Elle le trouva en compagnie de George, qui s'afféraient sur des cartes.

-Messieurs ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Dr Ogden…Le détective c'est fait enlever dit le plus posément possible Brackenreid malgré toute son agitation intérieure.

Sous le poids de la nouvelle, Julia sentie sa tête tournée, et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche…William…son William était aux mains de l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville en ce moment même. Reprenant quelques peu ces esprits, elle demanda d'une voix faible

-Et que faites-vous ?

-Nous pensons que le détective se trouve dans un lieu désaffecté de la ville à un quart d'heure du domicile du détective répondit George.

-Après élimination, il reste 4 endroits possibles ou Murdoch peut-être d'après nous. Je vais demander à ce que les postes de police n°1 2 et 3 envoient des hommes dans 3 des bâtiments, nous irons dans le dernier déclara Brackenreid.

Julia se leva d'un coup et dit sur un ton sans appel « je viens avec vous ».

-Madame, pour votre sécurité il serait plus prudent que vous restiez ici dit doucement Crabtree.

-William a peut-être besoin d'un médecin ! s'exclama Julia.

-Bon très bien, Crabtree, demandez à Jackson d'appeler les autres postes de polices, dites aux hommes de s'armer et on est partit. Dr Ogden, si vous voulez bien me suivre dit l'inspecteur en montrant du bras la sortie de son bureau.

William avait mal, il sentait le sang couler sur son visage, son ravisseur lui avait ouvert l'arcade, son nez saignait, il avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte, et de multiples coupures sur son torse.

-Je n'ais pas trop torturer les autres policiers, mais vous, vous allez gouter à ma vengeance, et vous allez souffrir autant que moi je souffre depuis que mon fils n'est plus de son monde déclara Pattinson, le regard remplit d'une folie meurtrière. Vous allez regretter d'avoir envoyé mon fils à la mort !

-Je vous en supplie parvient à murmurer faiblement William.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage, le faisant perdre connaissance.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore pour toutes les reviews !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 7 :**

_-Je vous en supplie parvient à murmurer faiblement William._

_Pour toute réponse, il reçut un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage, le faisant perdre connaissance. _

Mr Pattinson lança un seau d'eau sur Murdoch, dans le but de le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps, il voulait pouvoir profiter plus amplement de son invité. Il tournait autour de la chaise sur laquelle Murdoch reprenait peu à peu ces esprits. Il voulait le faire souffrir, avant de lui faire subir le même sort qu'avait subit les autres victimes. Il voulait faire plus, plus que de simples coupures au couteau et des coups. Il voulait qu'il souffre, plus que ce qu'il avait déjà subit jusqu'à maintenant. Il sortit de la salle pour aller chercher un d'autre « instrument ».

Murdoch n'avait qu'une envie, que tout cela s'arrête, il voulait en finir, qu'importe la manière. Il voyait son ravisseur tourner autour de lui, apparemment il réfléchissait. Et malgré sa curiosité naturelle, cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il en retournait. Quand il le vit sortir de la pièce, il eu du mal à savoir quoi penser. Doit-il se sentir rassurer ? Ou au contraire doit-il craindre cette absence ? Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir…

Le fiacre de Julia, Crabtree et Brackenreid roulait à vive allure dans la ville. Du fait d'un virage soudain, Crabtree se retrouva pratiquement allongé sur Brackenreid. Celui-ci le repoussa vivement, lui grognant de faire plus attention. Julia en temps normal aurait sourit devant cette scène, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que William était en danger. Elle s'entait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente, et repenser à Darcy ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

-On roule trop lentement, dépêchons-nous ! Chaque secondes peut-être vitales, faites quelque chose !

-Madame, nous roulons déjà à vive allure, nous ne pouvons aller plus vite sans risquer un accident, et dans ce cas ne nous pourrions jamais arriver répondit calmement Crabtree.

-Vous avez raison…excusez moi… soupira Julia.

-Ce n'est rien Madame, vous êtes toute excusez dit gentiment Crabtree.

Le tueur entra de nouveau dans la pièce ou William était détenu, et à la vue de ce qu'il portait à la main, celui-ci prit encore plus peur, si cela était humainement possible.

-Savez-vous ce que c'est, Monsieur Murdoch ?

-….

-Répondez !

-Une…masse soupira William.

-Bien. Et savez-vous ce que je vais faire avec ?

-Non s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie.

-Le grand détective me supplie ? C'est charmant, mais inutile je le crains.

Mr Pattinson saisit à deux mains la masse, et l'abattis de toutes ces forces sur un des pieds de Murdoch. Il hurla de douleur, à l'instant même où ces amis entraient dans le bâtiment pour le sauver. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas la moindre idée avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment si Murdoch se trouverait ou non dans celui-ci. Ils eurent leur réponse. Ils pouvaient s'estimer chanceux, car ils avaient eux la chance de tomber sur le bon endroit. Ils suivirent le cri, et se retrouvèrent dans la pièce où Murdoch et le ravisseur se trouvaient. Devant l'état de William, Julia devient aussi pâle qu'un linge immaculé et cru qu'elle allait défaillir, mais Crabtree la retient, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

Au moment où le ravisseur les entendit entrer, il sortit le pistolet qu'il avait dans son dos et le pointa sur Murdoch.

-Approchez et je le tue ! Baissez votre fusil ! dit-il à l'adresse de Brackenreid.

-Si vous ne lâchez pas votre arme, je devrais ouvrir le feu ! cria Brackenreid.

-Faites, et subissez les conséquences répondit Pattinson.

L'instant d'après, il tira dans l'épaule de Murdoch. Celui-ci sentie la balle rentrée en lui, la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait dans son corps tout entier, puis petit à petit, plus rien, plus aucune douleur, juste le vide, le noir, le rien.

Brackenreid ouvra quelques secondes après le feu sur le meurtrier, le visant en plein cœur. Il s'écroula, mort.

Brackenreid et Crabtree se dépêchèrent de détacher les pieds et les mains de Murdoch, et Julia se précipita à côté lui, voir s'il était encore vivant. Une fois détaché, Brackenreid allongea Murdoch sur le sol, et envoya Crabtree chercher de l'aide et prévenir les autres postes de police qu'ils avaient trouvé le tueur et Murdoch. Julia, qui avait préalablement prit à la morgue le strict minimum pour venir en aide à William, se mit, tout en pleurant à chaude larmes, d'essayer de limiter la perte de sang du fait de la blessure par balle. Elle nettoya les plus de plaies possible et alors qu'elle s'occupait de nettoyer la plaie sur la lèvre de William, elle le sentie bouger.

-…Julia…murmura William d'une voix faible et rauque.

-Chut taisez-vous, c'est fini, sa va aller dit doucement Julia en caressant sa joue.

Julia vit William fermer les yeux, et sentie tout son corps se détendre d'un coup. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Elle s'empressa de faire un massage cardiaque à William, l'appelant de tout son être, la voix brisée par la peur et le chagrin. Voyant que son cœur ne repartait toujours pas, Brackenreid écarta Julia et donna des coups de poings sur le torse du détective. Après de nombreux coups, toujours rien…

Brackenreid s'assit sur le sol, désespéré. Julia, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle était perdue. Elle ne cessait de répéter : sa va aller, il va s'en sortir… Brackenreid se mit devant elle, et lui dit que c'était fini, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Seulement à cet instant, Julia comprit. Elle pleura, hurla sa douleur sous les yeux impuissants de l'inspecteur. Alors qu'ils avaient perdues tout espoir, Crabtree revient avec un fiacre qui allait emmener Murdoch à l'hôpital. Mais Brackenreid lui dit que c'était trop tard. Crabtree s'approcha alors du détective, et vit que celui-ci clignait très faiblement des yeux.

-Il est vivant ! Vite Monsieur, aidez moi à le porter !

Brackenreid ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se saisit du haut du corps de William alors que Crabtree prenait ces jambes. Ils le déposèrent dans le fiacre, qui partie à toute allure en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Crabtree et Brackenreid allèrent chercher Julia, qui était toujours dans la pièce ou William a été séquestré. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever doucement, et prirent un autre fiacre pour aller à l'hôpital. En arrivant devant l'hôpital, Crabtree et Brackenreid descendirent du fiacre mais pas Julia.

-Dr Ogden, vous ne venez pas ? demande Brackenreid, surprit.

-Non, je dois m'en aller, mais je reviendrais rapidement. Tenez-moi au courant de son état s'il vous plaît, dit-elle calmement. Elle demanda au cocher de l'emmener à la guerre.

Crabtree et Brackenreid échangèrent un regard étonnés, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre outre mesure et rentrèrent rapidement dans l'hôpital.

Son inconscience dura 5 longs jours.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci encore pour les reviews ! Je vous poste le dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8:**

_Crabtree et Brackenreid échangèrent un regard étonnés, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre outre mesure et rentrèrent rapidement dans l'hôpital._

_Son inconscience dura 5 longs jours._

Brackenreid et Crabtree allèrent voir tout les jours Murdoch à l'hôpital. Pendant 5 jours il était resté inconscient, 5 jours sans évolution de son état, aucun indice permettant de savoir s'il allait sans sortir ou non. Et pour une raison inconnu, après 5 jours de coma, il se réveilla.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant ces sens revenir petit à petit. Il avait mal, tout son corps était endolorie, mais il avait surtout très soif. Il tourna doucement la tête, et vit George à côté de lui.

-Monsieur ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous ! S'enjoua Crabtree.

-De…l'eau… articula difficilement Murdoch.

-Bien sur Monsieur. Crabtree pris la carafe d'eau et lui servit un verre. Il releva doucement la tête de William et l'aida à boire doucement.

Après s'être désaltéré, il regarda autour de lui. Une chambre d'hôpital, simple, rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire, mais quelque chose manquait…quelque chose, ou quelqu'un …Julia…

-Julia ? Murmura t-il.

-Au moment de votre arrivée à l'hôpital, elle est partit, à la gare. Elle ne nous a pas dit où elle allait, mais elle souhaitait avoir de vos nouvelles. On lui en a envoyé chaque jours mais….elle n'a pas répondu, dit Crabtree, sincèrement navré pour le détective.

-Je vois, répondit William, déçu.

-Je vais vous laissez vous reposez Monsieur, vous allez mieux et vous devez être fatigué. Je suis content que vous soyez encore parmi nous Monsieur.

-Moi aussi Crabtree, lui sourit-il faiblement, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre… enfin je crois murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il passa une journée à dormir et à son réveil, il la vit, la femme de sa vie, Julia.

-Bonjour William, lui dit-elle doucement en posant sa main dans la sienne.

-Julia, répondit-il simplement, d'un air boudeur.

-Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été présente à votre réveil, mais j'avais…des choses à faire. Croyez-moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement, sinon j'aurais passé ces 6 derniers jours auprès de vous, vous le savez.

-C'est ce que je pensais savoir, c'est ce que je croyais, apparemment, je me suis trompée à votre sujet.

-William, comment vous permettez vous ! Si je n'étais pas là et que je vous dis que je ne pouvais l'être pour une raison importante vous devez me croire !

-Très bien, alors qu'elle est cette raison si importante !? S'impatienta William.

-Mon divorce avec Darcy ! S'emporta Julia.

William resta sans voix. Il venait de juger de manière hâtive et injuste la femme qu'il aimait le plus. Il venait de la juger, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui, mais en fait c'était complètement l'inverse : elle n'était pas restée auprès lui, certes, mais elle était partie pour lui, pour divorcer.

-Julia je suis désolé je ne pensais pas…

-Ce n'est rien William, oubliez.

-Julia, j'ai…un service à vous demandez.

-Quel est-il ?

-Il faut que vous demandiez à George de prendre la petite boîte qui se trouve dans le tiroir à gauche de mon bureau.

-William ?

-S'il vous plaît, faites supplia William.

-Très bien, soupira Julia.

Une vingtaine de minute après, George arriva à l'hôpital avec ce que William lui avait demandé.

-Et voilà Monsieur. Bonne chance ! dit Crabtree à William avec un clin d'œil. Puis il sortit de la chambre laissant de nouveau Julia et William seuls.

-De quoi parles t-il William ? Questionna Julia.

-Aidez-moi à me lever s'il vous plaît, William esquiva la question.

-Vous ne devez pas bouger, je refuse de…

-Julia, s'il te plaît, fait le, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Julia était vraiment surprise par ce tutoiement si soudain de la part de William. S'il la tutoyait, c'est que c'était vraiment important, alors elle l'aida à ce lever.

Il fit abstraction des douleurs dans tout son corps, regarda Julia dans les yeux et lui dit

-Julia, malgré ma religion, je veux me marier avec toi, même si tu as divorcé. Je veux être à tes côtés, et qu'importe ce que peut dire l'église. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est d'amour, n'importe quel amour dans ce monde qui soit mauvais et ne devrait pas être célébré, et je t'aime. Julia, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda William, en montrant la bague.

Julia resta sans voix face à se discours. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un homme lui déclarer son amour de si belle façon.

-Bien sur que je veux t'épouser William, s'enjoua telle, les larmes aux yeux.

William se releva péniblement, avec l'aide de Julia, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, mais passionnément. Il passa l'anneau au doigt de Julia, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, sous l'œil ravit de Crabtree et Brackenreid, qui étaient venu avec George à l'hôpital, cachés derrière la porte de la chambre de William.

_Pour le discours de William à Julia, je me suis fortement inspirée de la fin de l'épisode 2 de la saison 6. Si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode, ne croyez pas que la fin de mon histoire est la même que celle de l'épisode :p_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin sa me touche énormément !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lire autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire._


End file.
